The purpose of this application is to request funding for a five-year period to continue the international conferences, simposia, and workshops held in conjunction with the Midwinter Meeting of the Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO). The aims of these conferences are to identify emerging areas of research and technologies; review and update relevant but peripheral areas of research; educate young researchers; encourage the participation of international scientists; discuss controversial research issues not usually covered by more traditional meetings; encourage the cross-breeding of disciplines to stimulate unique research approaches; and propose ways of solving, current problems in communication disorders. Plans for the 1985 symposia are described in detail, and the names of international scientists who have agreed to participate are listed. The topics for the 1986 symposia are specified and the program briefly described. Since it would be premature to state specifically what topics will be chosen for the remaining three years, a list of 22 suggested topics has been compiled. Timely symposia topics are chosen by the ARO President-Elect from members' suggestions and with advice of the ARO Council. The programs are reviewed by a committee consisting of the PI and his co-investigators to assure their continued quality and timely significance to communicate disorders and the mission of NINCDS. A five-year request is being made to allow ARO to plan the conferences so as to recruit the best national and international participants and to organize the conferences well in advance. It will also allow the ARO to present timely international conferences at a low cost and in an informal atmosphere which encourages free exchange of information and the participation of young researchers as well as established career investigators.